


Jay Bird

by wrestlecore



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is Deimos, Gen, I found this scene interesting, I mean obviously bc Kass is canon, Self-Indulgent, This is an interpretation of his thoughts, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: His name wasn’t Alexios. He was Deimos, feared warrior of the Cult of Kosmos.





	Jay Bird

A feeling in the pit of his stomach convinced him to find and bring Elpenor back to the Cult. He didn’t expect to find him in a pool of his own blood on a cavern floor. ‘Of course, incompetent _fool_.’ He thought. “Malaka.” He hissed under his breath, kicking the corpse a bit harshly. Taking a deep breath, the man collected himself, closing his eyes to think. The only ones to know where Elpenor would cower away was the Cult, meaning that there was a traitor within. Unsheathing his sword, he placed a foot on the corpse’s chest to keep it still, and bent down to hold the head. This wasn’t the worst thing he’s done, he had done _much_ worse.

Getting the attention of the room was easy, kicking the heavy brazier and tossing the head of Elpenor caused a bit of fear among the cultists, even with their masks, it was easy to tell. “Elpenor is dead,” He spat, walking besides the ring of cultists surrounding the artifact. “One of you… is a traitor.” He felt almost like the predator, and these cowardly cultists his prey. “The artifact will _expose_ them.” It always did, it never once lied.

“You!” He snarled and tossed a cultist to kneel before the artifact. “Everyone will be tested.” As he inched closer to the artifact, he leaned down as the man he picked shrunk back. “You… first.” Soft words fell from his lips as two hands were placed on the artifact. He saw nothing framing the man as the traitor, only precious and pathetic memories.

“Go.” He said as he let go of the cultist’s hand and heard him scramble back into the crowd as the demigod picked his next target. “You.” He said, not grabbing him as the man complied. Again, nothing of importance, so he let him go. “You.” He said once again, to a woman this time. She complied, slinking to the pyramid, and placed her hand as he placed his.

The flood of memories hit him like a strong wave. He could see her, but he was there as well. He saw his mater, his pater, himself in a bundle, and her. He saw the fateful night, the night that some cultists would tell him about. A flame of rage ignited within him as he saw the girl pushing him and the man that held him off the cliff but confusion stamped it out.

“Alexios.” He heard, a soft whisper barely audible rushed out of the woman. He quickly hid his shock as they turned to face each other.

“Who are you?” His name wasn’t Alexios. He was Deimos, feared warrior of the Cult of Kosmos. “Go.” Deimos said in a shaky voice. They never told him about a sister, only that he was an only child. And his sister pushed him off of a cliff. Deimos wondered what else the Cult kept hidden from him before shaking off the feelings. The woman concocted those memories, why though?

His frustration and confusion ended up taking over, as he slammed the next cultist into the artifact, shattering it. Deimos took him to the ground, delivering blow after blow to the cultist’s head, unrelenting. “The traitor is dead!” He screamed, fists bloody and red, heaving in a breath. Cultists were backing up in fear, Deimos letting out a guttural yell before storming away from the shattered remains of the artifact. He would find the woman and confront her, and she will give him the answers he sought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the ac fandom n I only did it bc I really liked the scene, I hope I did this scene and Alexios' thoughts justice.


End file.
